


Reprisal and Reprise

by schizoauthoress



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, Drabble Chain, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: The last moments of Captain Nephrite as herself[Note: based on the theory that Centipeetle was originally a Nephrite, which is rooted in the fact that the ship she drew was similar to the dropships seen during the "Jungle Moon" (Season 5, Episode 12) flashback/dream sequence.]





	Reprisal and Reprise

The light is beautiful; the song is beautiful. Nephrite stops running. In her core, she knows -- it's too late. Those three points of light -- white, yellow, blue -- in the sky intensify. The song repeats, growing louder. Nephrite won't get to her ship in time.

"Captain!"

"Lift off!" she yells into her communicator. The song is so loud.

"Not without you!" Number One argues.

"I won't make it," Nephrite says, "Just go!"

"I've got a lock on her," the navigator reports.

"We're coming to get you, Captain!"

"No, Number One! Leave now!" Nephrite screams over the piercingly loud music, "Lift off!"

****

The light is so strong, growing stronger, that it washes out all other color -- Nephrite shuts her eye in pain, crying out. But she cannot shut her ears. The song doesn't change. It's so sweet and lovely. But it hurts!

It hurts, it hurts!

She stumbles forward, searching for her crew. If they can't escape the Diamond Authority's final attack on the Crystal Gems of this accursed, failed colony... at least they can be together.

'Find the crew,' Nephrite tells herself, forcing herself to step forward through agonizing light, through obliterating sound. 'Find the crew, find the crew, find the--!'

*-*-*-*-*


End file.
